


Sins of Youth

by KitKaos



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Conner Kent has Issues, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, POV Kon-El | Conner Kent, de-aged Clark Kent, good intentions wip fest, no beta - we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: The team has been tasked to protect Lois Lane and her young son, Clark. Set during season 1.(This story will most likely never be finished - I lost all inspiration for it - but I still wanted to share it as part of the Good Intentions WIP fest on Tumblr. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been resting on my hard drive ever since I first saw season 1 of Young Justice - I still remember I had an hour's (one-way) commute back then and would type it up on my phone. It started with the question of how Conner and Clark could find enough time to finally get to know each other. I have to admit, I can't remember how to resolve this - but please feel free to discuss and share your thoughts with me. I would love to hear from you. :)
> 
> ( Find out about the Good Intentions WIP fest here: https://goodintentionswipfest.tumblr.com/ )

"No, he's not cute," I return sourly, leaving M'gann just standing there and staring after me. I can feel her eyes on me as I'm leaving the suffocatingly small apartment, can feel her mind's voice in my head – 'Conner?' – but try to just ignore it.

The truth? I'm running for my life. Or at least I feel like I am, honestly fearing for my sanity. Heck, I'm terrified.

Anger, hurt, fear all merge into a blur of motion, eyes on me, everywhere, the desire to just get away from it all as far as possible. At least for a while, to think. I need to think – surprising for a guy like me, huh?

How it all started? Cadmus. My being grown. Being a weapon. A clone, an imperfect copy, created to kill and replace Superman should he ever fall from the light... Until Kaldur, Wally and Robin found me. Until I finally met... him. Superman. Who hated me. Who didn't want this flimsy ersatz copy!

Well, and this particular thing here? Batman. It started with Batman, big surprise there, yeah, right... And he did seem just about ready to hand us our asses on a plate with this new assignment.

The team had been called together on what was actually supposed to be our day off - usually, I don't mind much, though, as days off usually mean having next to nothing to do at Mount Justice. But ever since I found Sphere and Wolf and since I now have a girlfriend, my days off are incredibly busy with playing, taking long walks, and my new favorite pastime, cuddling on the couch. So, this time I actually did mind when we were interrupted. I minded a lot.

Little did I know...

When the big screen came to life, Bats' face seemed even more somber than usual behind that cowl. "Your mission this time will be personal protection. As Superman is currently MIA, your asset will be a certain Miss Lois Lane together with her son. You are tasked to protect them while the League is investigating and will let you know once everything is back to normal." Without another word, he signed off, the screen dark again.

Superman was... missing? I felt my heart pounding in my chest...

"Just some woman and her kid, huh? That's what they blew our day off for? Babysitting!... Dude, seriously?!" Wally griped, looking incredulously at the rest of us.

"Hey, this is LOIS LANE we're talking about here," Artemis, hands on her hips, gave Wally a condescending look. "THE Lois Lane? Pulitzer-Prize-winning investigative journalist of the Daily Planet? In Metropolis?"

Metropolis – Superman's home town. And we were about to actually go on assignment there... My head was spinning.

"I know where the Daily Planet's at," Wally shot back, irritation clearly showing on his face. "I just don't get what's so important about a simple reporter. If Supes has gone MIA, shouldn't they have us better keep an eye on the whole of Metropolis?"

"Nah, I'm sure the League's got that covered," Robin smirked, not even looking up from the mission intel on his wrist-screen.

Wally harrumphed. "So they don't trust us enough to handle a city and instead we're stuck with babysitting duties. Great, just great."

"Clearly you don't know anything about Lois Lane." Artemis' condescending tone was still there. "She's, like, Superman's personal press agent – or at least used to be until a couple of years ago. I mean, she still gets the big scoops more often than not, but the rumors of her being more than – you know – with him have pretty much died down."

"Apart from this, we are also still a COVERT-mission team," Kaldur chimed in.

Wally didn't seem satisfied, but didn't say anything.

"So,... Lois Lane was Superman's lover?" Why did M'gann sometimes have to be such a girly romantic?

"Still is, from the sound of everything," Wally muttered.

I really neither wanted to care nor did I want to know about it – and yet I couldn't help filing this piece of information away. What did I want to achieve with this anyway?

'It's okay, Conner, we all have a desire to know where we're coming from,' I heard my girlfriend's soothing voice in my head. I gave her a crooked smile as an answer.

"We should concentrate on the fact that Superman is missing – if I might say so, I am worried that something like this is even possible," Kaldur intervened, ever the level-headed leader. "If Miss Lane is in any way close to Superman, then she may also know about his possible whereabouts. This will make her a likely target."

"So there's a chance the League's not just keeping us busy and out of the way while they're off doing the real work?" Wally piped up, "Plus, I'm sure she's a total babe if she had even the Man of Steel wrapped around her finger.” He grinned. “Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

<~*~>

After some lamenting from Wally and some reasoning from Kaldur, eventually it was Robin knocking on the door of the quiet middle-class neighborhood apartment. He was the only one of us who had met Lois Lane previously, so she wouldn't immediately freak out seeing an unfamiliar face. As for me, it had been decided I hang back a little – after all, it wasn't public knowledge that Superman, of all people, had a clone...

Several locks turned and unbolted before the door finally opened just enough for a pair of honey-colored eyes to peek through. I put on my best polite smile, as I knew did the others, my mind racing to prescribe any single emotion to this first glance of Superman's rumored lover. I knew I was staring, holding my breath – I didn't care.

When she saw Robin, the fire in those eyes of hers died down a little and the door opened fully. Lois Lane was a petite woman with thick ebony waves of hair framing soft features, lush lips and a streak of set, lively, passionate stubbornness that only emphasized the fiery temperament visible in her eyes, the latter now resting on Robin. "Did anyone see you come here?" she asked, waiting for Robin's quick shake of the head no before ushering us all inside.

I could hear her heartbeat quickening and feel her eyes on me when I stepped past her and into the hall of a rather large apartment. "What?" I had already been on edge.

Closing the door behind her, she actually met my gaze, levelly. "So you're... Superboy."

It wasn't a question, but it wasn't an insult either. I bit back an irritated answer, just nodded instead. Was she going to look at me with the same disdain I always found in Superman's eyes? But I could only find guarded curiosity in her studying gaze, all of a sudden making me incredibly self-conscious.

"Connor," I spluttered. I did have a name that was only mine, after all.

Lois Lane held my eyes, seeming to search for something in them. I couldn't turn away...

"Awww. Look who we have here," M'gann suddenly all but cooed behind me. "Hi, I'm Megan. What's your name?"

A smile broke on Lois' lips. "Call me Lois," she told me before heading over to the boy standing in the doorway to another room watching all of us with barely-disguised curiosity.

If I'd had to guess – and I'm usually no good at this, but that time I got it right – I would have guessed the kid's age at around ten. He looked so much younger than Robin, even though he was almost half an inch taller than the Boy Wonder already. His dark tousled hair and the thick glasses he was wearing reminded me of that wizard kid movie M'gann had made me watch with her the other day. Only this boy's eyes were a brilliant blue. And he didn't have any strange scars on his forehead. He looked familiar, even though I couldn't put my finger on exactly why.

Lois put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And this is Clark," she introduced him.

The kid gave a wave and a shy smile. "Hello."

"Whoa, Miss Lane, such a stunningly beautiful lady – who's the little fellow's father? You must've had him when you were still in school," Wally, leaning a bit crookedly against what looked like a dresser, started hitting on her, which gained him several dark looks as well as Artemis' elbow in his ribs.

Lois, though, seemed to be unfazed by his hormone-laden fake suave, but through the outward calm I could hear her heart missing a beat. "I was in college." Her words almost sounded rehearsed. "And Clark's father died in a horrible accident." I actually wanted to believe her, but had a feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth for whatever reason.

"You don't seem awfully sad about that." I knew I was being pretty insensitive here when I shouldn't and didn't really want to be. Lois seemed nice, I could see how someone could like her. But it just sort of slipped out.

Her gaze locked with mine again, challenging. "Well, kiddo, it was an awfully long time ago."

"S-sorry, I'm sure Conner didn't mean to upset you," M'gann jumped to my defense, taking my hand in hers and reassuringly squeezing it.

"Oh, and don't mind Kid Flash here. His mouth's just sometimes too big for his own good," Robin added with a sideways glance at Lois' son.

I watched her grip on Clark's shoulders tighten involuntarily. "Just don't do that again," she warned, before she took a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh. "Please, come in, have a seat."

I let M'gann pull me inside the spacious living room and to the sofa, where Kaldur had already sat down, Artemis plopping down on the armchair across the coffee table and Robin and Wally both leaning casually against a large bookshelf.

"Can I get you kids a soda or anything?" Lois asked, still standing as she had taken up the rear with Clark.

"That'd be truly great, Miss Lane," M'gann politely smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Miss Lane," Kaldur nodded as well.

"Yes, thank you, Miss L.," Wally joined in, too.

Robin pushed himself off the bookshelf, strolling toward Lois. "Know what, I'll help you carry, Miss Lane."

"Thank you, Robin. Clark, honey, why don't you keep these five company, we'll be right back," she smiled at her son before disappearing through another door into what was probably the kitchen.

"Okay," the boy said happily and before I knew what was happening I was gladly making room for him on the couch, scooting a little closer to M'gann. At that time I didn't know why I was feeling such an odd sense of connection to the kid.

"So squirt, has your mom told you why we're here?" Artemis smiled at Clark.

He nodded. "She said you're our babysitters because there may be some small chance the bad guys want to get back at her. She also said the League doesn't trust that she can take care of herself, but she agreed because of me. But I can look out for myself," he admitted with big innocent eyes, instantly sitting a little straighter.

"I'm sure you can, little guy, but maybe we can be your backup team," M'gann winked at him.

I caught Artemis and Wally simultaneously rolling their eyes at that. Seemed like we were indeed stuck with babysitting duty. Even Lois herself seemed to be calling it exactly that...

"'Course you can," Clark nodded vigorously before setting his face in a not-quite-childish pout. "For now I'm grounded, though... Hey, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Robin said, just returning from the kitchen, Lois with a tray in tow and several cans and bottles in his arms.

M'gann giggled softly, nodding her head in answer. I could feel her melting into something lighter, smaller, and when I looked, a ten-year-old version of her was sitting beside me, pigtails and all. A warm blush was beginning to creep up into my cheeks and I carefully slid just an inch or two away from her. Would have preferred her not to have done that...

Clark's eyes, though, were the size of saucers and I could see that he had a million questions, but couldn't ask them as Lois said, "So how long do they think this'll take?" 'They' clearly meaning the League. She put down the tray of glasses next to the assortment of juices and soda on the coffee table, then pulled up another chair for herself.

Now that she finally sat down, she didn't appear all too happy with the whole arrangement, worry lines on her face and dark circles just about visible under her make-up. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great having you over, but how much... school do you think Clark will have to miss?"

"Thank you for the soda, Miss Lane. And I fear we do not have any concrete date, but I assure you that we will not pose a burden to your daily routines any longer than necessary," Kaldur reassured her, pouring himself a glass of iced tea.

Lois perked up one eyebrow. "So the Big Bad Bat is being all vague again, huh," she mumbled darkly. "Never mind. Since it looks like you're here to stay for the time being, let's figure out some basic arrangements, shall we?" She looked around the table, plowing right on. "The League generously provided sleeping bags and inflatable mattresses..."

"Listen, I don't wanna spoil all the fun here, but how about we just take the two of you back to Mount Justice with us? Wouldn't that be easier for all of us?" Artemis interrupted.

Kaldur nodded. "I agree it would make circumstances less... forced."

"No!" Lois all but screamed.

What the...? All eyes in the room now rested on her.

"Um, I mean, didn't Batman tell you?" I could see a gleam in her eyes and hear her heart going a mile a minute as she met our collected confusion over her unexpectedly fierce reaction. "Well, he told ME that in Superman's absence, YOUR team's keeping an eye on Metropolis?"

"Ha!" Wally's grin widened. "I knew it. Batsy DOES think we're ready to take on the big guns. Rob, why didn't you tell us?"

Robin's eyes met with Lois' and he gave a light shrug. "Guess he wanted it to be a surprise?"

"No kidding," Artemis' tone was acerbic. She took a sip from her juice. "This just doesn't sound like him. That there's more monsters, more traps on a mission - THAT'S Batman. More cool stuff and being seen - not so much."

"Like you're the one who knows Bats best, riiight," Wally said. "Why are you trying so hard to make this bad?"

"So now I'M the one complaining," Artemis shot right back, her arms crossed, a dangerous look in her eyes. Man, was I glad that she wasn't the one with heat-vision. "Weren't YOU the big old Skeptical Jack back at the cave?"

"Yeah, so?! I changed my opinion, maybe you heard people can do that? Sheesh! Seriously, this gig is great." He threw his arms up in a funnily exasperated gesture.

"No matter what we think, we will still have to keep to the shadows," Kaldur intervened. "We are here anyway, so even if Batman did not intend us to, we will protect the city. But we all have to be aware that keeping watch over Metropolis without giving away that Superman is missing is a task that will require all we have learned so far."

"And isn't commuting all the way from Rhode Island way too time-consuming anyway?" Lois was quick to weigh in, adding, "This place also has a balcony facing a blind alley, no neighbors above us and the ones below are barely there anyway. So taking off without being seen should be easy." Her expectant look at us made the tiny hairs at the back of my neck stand on end, even though I couldn't figure out why.

"Whoa, lady, you have a very secluded balcony?!? One question: WHY?" Wally's skepticism seemed to be back.

"Simple," Lois shrugged. "Superman."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I couldn't sleep. The events of the day were still playing themselves out over and over in my mind. I honestly didn't know if I was especially whelmed by them, but I sure as hell felt overwhelmed.

So, Lois had told us about the balcony, we had all agreed to stay and had gotten some of our stuff from the cave. By the time we had settled in, night had already fallen. Robin and Kaldur had agreed to make best use of the setting dark and get the team acquainted with the city. I was stumped how much busier than Happy Harbor it was even at night, although this was the good kind of busier, according to Robin.

There were some crooks out and about in a neighborhood called Metropolis Heights, and it did feel good to catch them, have a bit of familiarity, something I knew about in all the strange places I was suddenly finding myself in.

When we returned to the apartment - sore, tired and wishing for the creature comforts of Mount Justice -, little Clark was already asleep on the couch next to Lois, who was typing away at her laptop furiously. She barely looked up, her fingers never so much as pausing over the keys. "Hot chocolate's in the kitchen. I made some for Clark, so I thought, might as well make enough for everyone."

"That was very kind of you. Thank you," Kaldur answered for all of us. Maybe staying here wasn't so bad after all.

So we got hot chocolate and just sat with Lois for a little longer. I can't remember much of what was said, but as soon as Lois closed her laptop, we were all more than ready to call it a night and go to sleep. There was a short discussion about one of us keeping watch at all times, but we all agreed that me keeping my hearing attuned to Lois and Clark would be enough for now.

And there I was, lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, taking in all the strange noises of the city, a constant murmur in my head, all the smells, the whiffs of dumpsters and urine and sweat and tires on tar and garlic and bread and all kinds of food - I knew by now that I could sleep and still hear if something was wrong with Lois or Clark, but sleep just wouldn't come...

M'gann was back to her usual size and cuddled up against me, the soft glow of her warmth reassuring, her soft hair minutely tickling whenever she would move her head, even through the fabric of my shirt. I had an arm around her, wanting to keep her close more than ever.

I didn't know what time it was, but at one point my hearing was picking up movement, noises from the master bedroom. For a second I was debating waking the others, but it didn't sound like anyone was in danger - too few footsteps, no dangerously accelerated heart rates. Just bare feet on plushy carpet, the light rustle of clothes, and a faint little clinking noise.

I looked through the wall with my infrared vision. Just as I had expected. Lois seemed not able to sleep either. I watched her go to what I supposed was a walk-in closet and pull some warmer clothes over her pajamas. What was she up to? Would she secretly sneak out? Was that why Batman had tasked us with keeping an eye on her?

When I heard a low sliding noise, I resolved to go after her. Carefully, oh so carefully I extracted myself from underneath M'gann's sleeping form - dark orbs from heavy-lidded eyes looked at me, questioning.

"I'll be right back," I reassured her, the soft mumble thundering in my ears, and I almost feared waking the others, but none of them moved. I was glad.

A soft peck on M'gann's cheek and the roaring noises that were my careful footsteps - and almost drowned out my heavily thumping heart - later, I opened the master bedroom door as silently as I could. I knew Lois wasn't in the room anymore, so no use knocking and finally waking everyone up for sure.

I found the glass doors to the balcony open, a cool night breeze moving the sheets of the empty bed. Lois was outside, leaning against the banister. Lost in thought, her gaze seemed to be focused on some distant stars, her lips slightly parted, a soft, wistful smile on her face...

For a second, I just felt like I was witnessing a very intimate moment, like I was intruding, and I thought about quietly returning to my makeshift bed.

When her gaze suddenly focused on me, and it paralyzed me on the spot, my mouth suddenly dry. "Stay... Please, just for a bit," she whispered. The words rang loud and clear in my ears.

Like in a trance, I stepped out into the fresh night air.

Her eyes had wandered back to the night sky above us, unfocused. You could see relatively few stars, only the brightest of them, but it was enough. I noticed Lois' eyes weren't looking at any of them anyway - her gaze was directed at a practically empty patch of night sky. I wondered what she was seeing there. Telescopic as well as infrared vision kicked in, though, revealing thousands of stars, blinding me for a second...

But... Lois couldn't see them, right? Or was she watching the sky for any sign of Superman?

I was tempted to ask, when she started, quietly. "You're very much like him, you know..."

I could only blink.

"I could almost pretend you ARE him if I don't look too hard..." I jumped when I suddenly felt the gentle touch of her fingertips on my arm.

For a long second, there seemed nothing but the stuttering thump of my heart between us, opening up like a chasm.

My utter shock must have been evident, but her reaction was not what I had expected... Well, what did I expect? That she'd come after me forcefully? Sure not. That she'd laugh at me? Not Lois. I don't know what, but I sure as hell hadn't expected her to blush like that.

"Listen, Conner, I'm sorry." Her tone was even and measured, here eyes were earnest and open.

At that moment I noticed my temper flaring. Who did she think she was? Why was she even apologizing to me? I knew I wasn't worthy of what I was by now positive was her lover's affections, much less his place...

Even if, for just one second, I had almost felt like I was... The thought scared me.

"Well, you better be," I said hotly, taking a step back from her for good measure.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, her left hand going to something around her neck - a long chain. Again I heard the small clinking when she clutched the... pendant? amulet? locket? Whatever it was, underneath her robe! Sometimes not having x-ray vision plain sucks...

The faint clinking faded again as her hand tightened its grip. Her expression hardened with seeming resolve, and she shot back, "Now listen here, Mister, I'm NOT an adulterer, or a slut, and I'm sure as hell NOT a child molester - cause, face it, at least legally that's all you are. A child! For heaven's sake, get over yourself! You may be a lot like him, but you're not him and never will be. And shouldn't be! Damn, you really have issues!"

"YOU came on to ME, lady. Seriously, what do you want from me?!" I all but yelled back. My hands clenched into fists of their own accord. "I know damn well I'm a faulty copy and that Superman doesn't wanna have anything to do with me. But you know what? I don't care anymore!" I felt like breaking something, but tried to control myself in front of Lois, just like Black Canary had taught me - why couldn't SHE be my mentor?... "I gotta get out of here," I muttered, not caring to give Superman's lover as much as a look.

And without another word I jumped. I needed to be able to breathe more freely. I knew I was making a mistake even while I was gathering momentum, but I sure as hell didn't feel like admitting to anything.

"Conner...!" My super-hearing picked up as soon as I was in the air, still on the upwards trajectory of the parable - just in case anyone ever forgot, no flight for the stupid clone. I screamed with frustration at the world.

"I'll go after him." A second voice, on the ever-more-distant balcony. M'gann?... Hello, Conner! Of course it had to be my girlfriend. She had probably heard the little shouting match. Hell, I couldn't even be quiet properly!

<~*~>

It wasn't until I saw Mount Justice appear before me that I realized where I was going. I hadn't even stopped once, hadn't slowed down or even looked back. I had just blindly gone without thinking...

The mountain loomed large in front of me, solid, dark. Like a thick, bunched-up blanked. Like home. I slowed down to the point where I was walking the last several yards. The familiar light appeared, enveloped me. "Recognized. B-04. Superboy," the metallic voice rang through the empty halls.

The light hadn't completely cleared yet when I was suddenly thrown off balance. I found myself practically tackled to the ground and pinned down by something massive and furry, my face wet from a large tongue licking it continuously. "Wolf," I half sighed, half laughed. Amazing how something as simple as this was able to lift my spirits instantly. "Down, boy, down." Stroking and tickling and playing around. It felt good.

"Recognized. B-05. Miss Martian," the zeta tube's tinny voice announced, leaving me to greet my girlfriend from below, lying on my back, which was fine with me. I had the perfect view of her shapely legs and just a glimpse of her panties underneath her skirt. God, she was sexy, even when she was a weird mixture of worried and angry. Oh yeah, and blushing.

I grinned, shrugging free of Wolf's large frame and getting to my feet. "I, uh..." Digging my hands into my jeans pockets, trying to sound nonchalant. "I wanted to see if Wolf's doing okay without me." Even to my own ears, it sounded more like a pouty grumble than anything.

I could see that she didn't believe me. For a long moment, M'gann was just standing there, arms crossed and a reproachful look on her face. Then, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No... Not really. But you know that already, don't you?' I felt her nod in my head even though she did not move a single muscle. 'You probably heard it all anyway,' I grumbled, turning away, trying to concentrate on Wolf, tousling his fur, stroking him fondly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her taking a step toward me. 'You know I'd never...'

"Do I?" I didn't know why I felt compelled to say that out loud. But I did know that I couldn't look her in the eye directly. The thing is, I also knew that she never would pry without my consent - ever since that first and only time she was making a point of it... I couldn't help myself...

"Yes, you very well do know, Conner Kent!" Her features softened again. "Come on, I'm your girlfriend. Don't shut me out like that, Conner. Please. Talk to me." She bridged the last few steps between us, her eyes never leaving my face while she started to absently pet Wolf behind the ears.

I huffed. Kicked at an imaginary pebble. "I dunno..."

"Well, okay, then don't. But you should really come back to Metropolis with me." As if to emphasize, to tell me that it was okay, Wolf nudged my arm with his snout.

Still not able to look my girlfriend in the eye, I turned back to Wolf, petting and stroking and mussing up his fur. I knew I had to get rid of the scowl on my face, sort out at least the loudest of my muddled thoughts before I was ready to return... 'M'gann?' I tried.

'Yes?'

'How much did you really hear of... of what was said?' I felt my whole body tense, waiting for the blow.

Curiously, what I got from her was slight embarrassment - why was everyone all embarrassed around me all of a sudden? 'Honestly? Well, you were pretty hard not to overhear, I guess...' A helpless mental shrug.

I felt my heart sink to my knees. Did.. Did the others...?

M'gann's hand on my shoulder, soft, reassuring. 'I think the others mostly slept through it all... Conner, don't let it get to you. They'll come around soon enough, I know they will. You're a good person and a great guy. You're kind. You're caring. You're a fabulous kisser...'

That last one actually did make me smile, eventually. 'Just because you don't know any better,' I smirked.

'Hah, you wish.'

M'gann's mental chuckle was enough to finally chase the rest of the dark storm clouds from my mind. I gently nudged Wolf aside, leaned over to my girl, and kissed her, deeply.

<~*~>

Maybe half an hour later, we stepped out of the Metropolis zeta tube and made our way back to Lois' apartment.

We were walking through Centennial Park, holding hands. I felt happy again, accepted, even though I knew I was dragging my feet a bit. Holding a place, filling a function. That was how M'gann made me feel, and I was more than glad to be able to share it with her.

"Sooo," she began with a mischievous grin quickly spreading over her features, "Do you find Lois attractive?"

"What? No!" Why the hell was I blushing then when she morphed into a younger version of our host/asset?!

The grin turned feline, almost predatory. "Sure about that?" I felt my heart hammering in my chest. "Come on, Conner, you can be a bit kinky, I don't mind," she purred and her hot breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine - in a good, way too good sort of way...

I stopped and took her in. Let my eyes travel over and linger on those curves for the first time. And I had to admit her new appearance did complement her usual grace and style. The lush dark locks, the thick long lashes fluttering, the soft shade luring at the lowest point of her v-neck, the perfect rounds and plains and angles... If this was what Lois used to look like in her late teens - and I did prefer not to think too much about this fact - she must have been quite the vixen... The sexy pout she was giving me was all M'gann, though, thank goodness. "D'you wanna call me Lois, sugar?" she drawled, amused, at the same time coaxing me farther away from the nearest street lights.

"Um... No?" I followed her, still a bit skeptical even though I couldn't help but feel aroused in what I knew was a very wrong but too good way.

She turned to me fully. "Good," she crooned, a hand starting to caress the crotch area of my jeans while that soft, warm body pressed flush against me.

"Mm-hmm," I wholeheartedly agreed with her. Well, as much as that was possible, anyway, with super-aware senses and a beautiful woman nibbling one's earlobe and trailing wet kisses along one's neck and collarbones. I didn't even consciously notice at what point her hand had nimbly worked its way inside my pants...

My hands started on their own upward journey, under her vest and shirt, treasuring every single inch of satiny skin they would trail over, the faint gooseflesh tickling. One hand slipping around her waist, pressing her soft body even closer; the other's fingertips ghosting over the thin lace fabric of her bra. My heart pounding all the way to those fingertips, electrical currents synching it to the temptingly pulsing flesh. Hot flashes in the dark.

A purring sound, then a strangled little sigh joining mine when I tighten my grip, start massaging. Her hand in my jeans retaliating. A gasp for air.

Then M'gann's fuller lips crashing onto mine, wet, her tongue tasting faintly metallic, teasing, biting, teeth clicking.

And of course the clone has to do something stupid right then and there: "M'gann?"

"Mh?"

Breathless. "Have... Have you kissed many others before me?" I just had to ask.

She pulled away and looked at me, with those big, honey-colored orbs. "What?" Dazed.

I could have just let it slip, but no. At that very moment, I couldn't get it out of my mind. "How many before me?"

She blinked, crossed her arms in front of her ample chest. The mood of the moment was gone. "Why would you ask that?" The few inches between us suddenly felt an unbridgeable chasm.

"I..." Lois Lane's eyes bore into me. "And could you... Do you think you could, um, not look at me like that? Please?" I added almost as an afterthought.

The next instant, M'gann's eyes looked at me from a young Lois' face. "Better?"

Was she doing this on purpose? Probably, because it wasn't, really, but I didn't dare voice any of that. A small sigh escaped my lips.

If M'gann had heard it, she seemed to ignore it. "Let's go back to the apartment, okay." Her voice sounded snippy. She didn't wait for an answer but brusquely walked away, back to being Megan after the first couple of steps.

'M'gann!' I hurried after her. She was still ignoring me. 'M'gann, please!' When I caught up to her, she didn't seem angry but lost in thought. 'I just wanted to know, okay? Just forget I asked,' I tried to reach her.

She didn't answer, but she visibly relaxed even though she still wouldn't look at me.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to the apartment, everyone had already gone back to sleep, so we too just slipped back into our sleeping bags. This time, M'gann didn't roll over to cuddle but lay flat on her stomach, hugging the small pillow.

I felt cold - odd enough considering I'm nearly invulnerable to extreme temperatures. For a while I would listen to my heartbeat, speeding it up and slowing it down at will. But my thoughts would always return to M'gann...

Oh, what the hell. I just did what I felt was right and turned onto my side, snuggling up to my weird and cute Martian girlfriend. To my surprise, she leaned closer into me, sharing her warmth. A broad smile broke out on my face - thank goodness it was dark.

'Don't you wanna drape an arm around me, too?' I heard a whisper in my head - and gladly obliged.

Just as I was already dozing off, I thought I could hear M'gann whisper again, 'You're the eighth guy I've kissed, Conner. Just so you know.'

'But your first Kryptonian,' I thought back with a wry chuckle. I probably just imagined the light kiss that followed.

<~*~>

"Oof!" I awoke with a start, when it felt like a weight had been dropped onto me. As I opened my eyes and looked around, I found that a pair of clear blue eyes behind thick lenses was studying my face from up close.

"Did I wake you?" little Clark asked with an innocent grin, shifting his weight on my torso.

"Um, yeah...?" I tried to suppress a yawn. Unsuccessfully.

For a short second, it almost looked like Clark was feeling guilty. Then, though: "Good."

Halfway sitting up on my elbows I was actually going for a glare. One of those death glares Batman always used. In the end, I settled on a low grumble, "Why're you staring like that?"

The kid didn't budge, he didn't even move. "You're pretty grumpy. Are you really a hero?"

"That's because it's still so early and SOMEONE woke me up by JUMPING on my ribcage."

"You wouldn't wake up any other way," the little devil said matter-of-factly and shrugged.

"Really?"

Clark nodded. "Uh-huh."

Wow, last night must have really taken it out of me. Raking my hair with my hand I looked around the room. A slight panic crept into my guts when I saw that the two of us were alone in the living room and all the other improvised beds and sleeping bags had been put away. "Where're the others? What time is it?"

A strange look crossed the boy's face; was he WORRIED about me? "They're probably all in the kitchen," Clark nodded. "L--Mom told me to wake you for breakfast... Are you okay?"

No, I wasn't okay, even if I had noticed what had just happened. Which I hadn't. I had had a rough night and I was still tired as hell after waking up with an overzealous kid on my chest...

"You know what always helps me wake up and get out of bed?" He eagerly scrambled off me and rushed over to the windows to pull open all the curtains. "Sunlight," his face lit up.

It was a beautiful day out and after a few seconds I indeed started feeling better, more awake. Ah, the joys of Kryptonian physiology. I briefly wondered if Superman ever got the odd feeling of being nothing more than an oversized solar-powered Energizer bunny...

"Better?" Clark, still at the windows, looked at me questioningly.

I couldn't help an amused half-grin at his eagerness. "Yeah, squirt. Thanks." Getting up, stretching, then putting away my sleeping bag in a corner.

"You bet." He rushed back over to me, suddenly bashful. "Um, Superboy, do you maybe want to hang out later on? You know, do stuff, play ball or something?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," I smiled, hesitantly at first but liking the idea better and better with every word. So far, I had only ever watched football and baseball, and even that had been more to watch M'gann cheer than anything else.

Making our way over to the kitchen, the kid grew more enthusiastic again, ignoring his mom and the rest of the team seated around the small table, all of them nursing mugs of steaming hot coffee, except of course Wally. "Cool! What do you want to play first? Baseball?"

"A baseball game, " Wally chimed in, looking up from his quickly diminishing plate of scrambled eggs. "Need a runner?"

Artemis tsked. "Like it's not cheating when you use your super-speed."

"So sue me," Wally returned hotly, but Artemis just ignored him and took a long sip from her coffee.

M'gann's eyes had lit up, her eyes alternating between me and Clark beside me. "You know, we just developed a new cheer for our baseball team last week. So I can do that for you. Of course it's not as impressive as with the whole cheer-leading squad..."

That was when Lois set down her mug with a loud thump, quickly getting up and walking over to us, "Sorry to be such a spoilsport, but I'm not letting you go out there to play target for any nutcase with a grudge against us. It's too dangerous."

"But..." the kid whined.

All any of us could do was watch - with just one look, Lois Lane suddenly more than ever seemed like a force of nature, a force to be reckoned with, superpowers or no.

"Nuh-uh, no buts. I know it's not fair, but I have to go to work and I want you to be safe, sweetie." She crouched down, at eye level with him now, and lovingly brushed a stubborn lock of hair from his face. "This'll be over soon, I promise," she all but whispered softly.

"Okay," Clark relented with a small pout, which only served to make Lois smile fondly and place a light peck on his cheek.

When she got up, she turned to me. "Um, Superboy, could I talk to you outside for a second?"

"No." It slipped out before I had even completely processed what she had said. But once it was out, it felt right. I didn't want to talk to her. Not after last night!... For the first time that morning I met her gaze head on, didn't even flinch at the memory of my shapeshifter girlfriend wearing those amber eyes...

Lois seemed to be at a loss for a second, then just nodded, neutrally. "Okay. Later, then. Do you want anything for breakfast? There's coffee and eggs and toast and jelly..."

I didn't feel hungry and said as much, even though I knew that I'd sure get hungry later on. I didn't want to talk later either, but said nothing, even though I knew we had to, eventually. But not now! If Clark hadn't taken my hand and pulled, if M'gann hadn't smiled that warm smile at me and patted the empty chair next to her, I probably would have turned and left the kitchen again.

"Dude, Supey, the vibes you're giving off are scary. Loosen up a little."


End file.
